Secret World
by x.x.lovingthetwilight.x.x
Summary: From falling in love to being completely abandoned. From suicide attempts to having her world transformed. This is Leah's story. With a few extra surprises thrown in of course... !
1. Wish Upon a Star

**A/N: Well I love the Leah character, but I think she's pretty misunderstood in the series. So here is my attempt at portraying her side of the story... Enjoy ;)  
**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I was not smart, talented or quick enough to come up with Twilight therefor I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. Darn._

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star**

"Not much further" He whispered, his warm breath sending shivers spirally down my back. "We're almost there..."

"Sam, where are we? How much longer" I asked with one arm tightly wrapped around his waist and the other hesitantly stretched out in front of me.

"Would be a lot faster if you weren't so slow!" He teased.

I came to an abrupt stop and put my hands on my hips, "You blindfolded me!" I shot back, stamping my foot in mock anger. "I could always take it off and ruin everything..." I threatened with a smirk.

"You asked for it girl." Was his quick reply as he untangled himself from my grasp.

"Sam! Wha –ahhhh" I shrieked as my legs were knocked out from under me and I felt myself being thrown over his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked smugly.

"Guess that growth spurt came in handy" I laughed back, exploring his muscled back with my hands.

He chuckled and then marched on in silence while I thoroughly enjoyed my ride, happily breathing in his blessed scent. It took us another 15 minutes to get to his desired location, mostly uphill but not once did I hear him strain or struggle with his extra burden.

"We're here Beautiful" Sam murmured softly as he gently lowered me to my feet. "Just stay there for one second, don't take it off yet".

Using my other senses I tried to figure out where we were. I could smell a fire and there was definitely a salty fragrance, possible the ocean and – My wonderings were interrupted by two warm arms encircling my waist from behind. He gently kissed my cheek and then my blindfold was carefully slipped off my face. I gasped. We were on the highest cliff top in La Push, hanging right over the ocean. The stars were lighting up the entire sky, their reflections dancing upon the water surface. I looked to my left and the small fire Sam had made was happily crackling away, next to the fire he had set up a picnic rug and carefully laid out a delicious array of foods. The edge of the cliff was lined with candles and there was a huge love heart with the words _'I love you'_ spelt out in white rose petals.

My eyes brimmed with tears as Sam moved to stand in front of me holding a huge bunch of roses and said, "I love you Baby, so incredibly much. I know that you're the girl for me and I can't wait to spend forever with you. Happy Anniversary Sweetie." I threw myself into his waiting arms, tears streaking down my cheeks. "I love you too Sam, so much!" He held me tightly in his arms, his lips peppering my hair with soft kisses as I thanked God, the heavens, the Universe for giving me the incredible man in my arms.

Breaking our embrace he took my hand and led me to the centre of the petaled heart. Pulling me close once again he started to hum as we spun in circles in the moonlight. Surprisingly the usually klutzy Sam was uncharacteristically light on his feet. "You've been practicing," I noted happily.

He blushed, "yeah my Mum taught me. I've been practicing for weeks. Don't tell the guys..." He joked.

"I won't. But it'll cost you." I joked back.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is that?" He murmured while softly pressing kisses on my neck.

Momentarily distracted I almost forgot what we were talking about, "hmm, I think a lifetime of servitude will just about do it" I said smiling sweetly.

His lips continued exploring along my collarbone and back up my neck, "Baby, I'm already your prisoner for life." He teased as he pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

Pressing my lips hard against his, I entangled my hands in his hair losing myself in the moment. I continued kissing him until I was sure my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I gently pulled back and placed my hands over Sam's heart enjoying the hard thumping against my palms. "Sammy, we don't want to waste all this beautiful food. I know you must be hungry," I said gesturing to the abandoned picnic. I almost laughed out loud as I saw the conflict in his eyes, torn between me and the glorious banquet that was waiting. Making the decision for him I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the rug, "come on, on Lover Boy. Food first, plenty of time for all that boring stuff later" I teased.

Sam laughed as he obliging followed me to the picnic rug with the biggest smile on his face. I was shocked at the amount of food he'd brought. Chicken, roast beef, bread, roast vegetables, steamed veggies and I had a sneaking suspicion there was dessert to come. I briefly thought about the nuisance of having to carry it all back down the mountain, before remembering the huge appetite Sam had grown in the last year. He was like an eating machine, and I knew that by the end of the night there would be nothing left to carry. Turning my attention back to Sam I scooped generous portions of everything onto a plate and handed it to him before dishing up some for myself.

Hours later we lay down on the picnic rug with our stomachs full and our hearts overflowing. Sam put his arm around me and I lay my head on his broad chest contentedly, gazing at the stars. "This has been the most perfect night. I wish it didn't have to end," I murmured.

"That's the beauty of it Baby, it doesn't have to. You and I, we will never end. We'll always be together. Every night will be as special as this one just cos we have each other..." He whispered, softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Leah"

Sam carefully sat up, pulling me into the shelter of his arms. "What do you think about kids Leah?"

"About what? Kids? Why?" I asked a little shocked that'd he'd bring such a topic up.

"Just wanted to see what you thought... Just want to make sure that the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with is on the same page as me." He chuckled. "Can't you see us having kids one day Leah?" He pressed.

"To be honest I've never really thought about it before. What brought this up?" I asked.

"Well we've been together 3 years now and we're graduating next year. I can't believe you haven't thought about it, I mean I've practically mapped out our lives!" He exclaimed. "Does that freak you out?" he rushed on looking a bit worried.

"No, of course not." I smiled up at him, "you're the only one I ever want to be with. Although you've got me intrigued with this life plan. What exactly have you got mapped out? "

"Well firstly we need to graduate, and then we'll either go away to college together or maybe take some classes at a local community college, I guess it all depends on our results at school," he laughed. "And then we'd get married, buy a nice bit of land in La Push and eventually start a family. I'm thinking we'll have 2 kids, a boy and a girl."

"Oh will we? And what will their names be?" I teased him.

"Well, we'll name our little girl Susie, after your Mother and we'll name our boy Paul, after ... well after Paul." He grinned.

"Paul? What? Why would we name our child after your dumb friend?" I cried.

"I lost a bet to him a couple years back, now I have to name my first born after that obnoxious twit." He grimaced.

I burst out laughing, "I think we'll be able to live with that, as long as our daughter isn't born first!"

"Oh no, I didn't even think of that!" He cried with an exaggerated smack to his forehead. "Oh well, I guess we can always skip town when you get pregnant."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled up at him. "It all sounds perfect." And with that I returned my gaze to the heavens and silently lifted up a prayer to the stars._ 'Please let life be all that he says. I wish that we'd never have to be apart. Ever.' _Sam pulled me in tight and I snuggled happily into his chest, content to dream about the future and all that it held...

* * *

_If you read this please oh please review. How can I ever improve if I get no feedback? Besides, reviews are like my Sun - I love :)_

_I really hope you like it. _

_x_


	2. In Love

**A/N: I'm sorry I've neglected this story, 'life' came up & I just didn't have the time or the energy :( But I'll try better I promise! It's 1.30am so I think I should get extra points for that :)  
**

_Disclaimer: Well, we all know that I am not cool enough to have written Twilight therefore I do not own Twilight as Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Twilight. Twilight. Twilight. _

* * *

_'Please let life be all that he says. I wish that we'd never have to be apart. Ever.' Sam pulled me in tight and I snuggled happily into his chest, content to dream about the future and all that it held..._

**In Love**

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on plastered across my face, I was so happy that I skipped down the hallway almost colliding with my little brother Seth.

"Ow Leah! Ease up, no one can be that eager to go to school" He muttered, "at least no 'normal' person."

I laughed and grabbed his face between my hands, pinching his cheeks. I planted a huge sloppy kiss on his forehead and twirled down the hall laughing at his 'girl germ' shrieks.

"I love you too Sethy." I called back down the hall.

"Wshmtever" He mumbled, scrubbing hard at his face.

I began setting the table and making breakfast for my family. Cereal for Mum and toast with eggs for Dad and Seth. I hummed as I went about my morning tasks, my thoughts consumed with 'all things' Sam. I came crashing back down to reality when my Dad cleared his throat loudly. Him, my Mother and Seth were all standing in the doorway staring at me curiously.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked bluntly.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with me'? I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I'm great!" I chirped, before immediately losing myself in my thoughts again. _'Sam Sam Sam Sam Saaaam...'_

"You're doing it again!" Seth interrupted.

"Doing what?" I cried, confused.

"You're always singing and dancing. And you're always happy, like too happy! And you're always staring into space with the goofiest look on your face!" He snorted.

My parents both laughed. "She's in love." They both answered together, looking deep into each others eyes with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry about it Seth, one day you'll find yourself a nice girl and then you'll be the one with the goofy face." My Mum smiled.

"Nah, don't need girls they just slow you down." Seth replied, plonking himself into a chair.

"You say that now Son, but you'll be singing a different tune when the right woman comes along." My Father laughed, pulling my Mum to his side. "When I was your age I swore black and blue that'd I'd die a bachelor, that marriage was never going to be in my cards. Then I saw your Mum. prettiest lady on the whole reserve. The very second I laid eyes on her, I knew she was going to be mine." He said, gingerly caressing my Mothers blood red cheeks.

"Ew, trying to eat here." Seth complained, making us all laugh.

"Hurry up Sethy, we're going to be late for school. Besides Mum and Dad are make 'the eyes' at each other and I'm sure you don't want to be around for that!" I teased, as I grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way.

Before I could turn around I heard the front door slam shut behind hurricane Seth.

"Hurry up Leah!" He yelled. "Miss Jorgenson will give me detention if I'm late again!"

"I'm coming!" I called, grabbing my bag and joining my brother outside. "Let's go Amigo" I said, offering him the crook of my arm.

"You're such a dork!" He laughed, linking his arm through mine and hurrying me towards the road. With Seths insistant nagging and constant arm-wrenching we arrived at school long before the bell .

"Seeya later Sis!" Seth called over his shoulder dashing off to meet his friends.

"Later Seth!" I replied, looking around for Sam. Not seeing him I wandered over to a group girls from my grade. After about 10 minutes of listening to their pointless chatter about Kims 300 hundred year old crush on Jared I grew bored and decided to wander inside towards Home Room thinking Sam might be in there. Pushing open the door I walked into an empty room. '_Darn_' I thought, _'he must be running late, I'll just wait here..._' Sliding into a desk near the back I pulled out my notebook from my bag and began absentmindedly sketching, _'Mrs Uley... Leah Uley... Mrs Sam Uley'_. The door opened with a bang, startling me, as the other students began to file in. I quickly snapped shut my book and scanned the room for my boyfriend. _'Where the hell is he? I hope he's okay'._

Home Room passed in a blur, as did most of my other classes. Sam didn't turn up the whole day and I repeatedly cursed myself for forgetting to bring my mobile phone to school. It wasn't like him to skip school and not let me know. _'He must be sick, god I hope he's okay_._'_ I worried, _'I'll stop by his place on the way home and see if he's okay'._

After sending Seth home without me I headed off towards Sam's house. Opening his front gate I hurriedly made my way down the path towards his door. Rapping hard against the wood I rocked back onto my heels impatiently. _'Come on, come on, hurry up'_. "Hellooo" I called out, knocking again. I heard a loud groaning coming from inside and I pushed the door open. "Sam? Where are you?" He answered with another loud groan. I followed the noise into his lounge room where I found him sprawled across the couch. "Oh Baby! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I cried rushing to his side.

"Ahh I feel awful Babe. Arrghh." He groaned.

"Where's your Mum? Have you been alone all day?" I asked reaching out to feel his forehead. "Sam! You're burning up!"

"No she's working shifts again. Been gone all day. I'm - uggh - sorry I didn't call you Babe, I couldn't move. I'm sor-arrgh" He gasped.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Now we've got to get you to a hospital." I murmured grasping his burning hand between my two.

"No, no I'll be okay. Just stay with me here. It'll pass." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, just stay with me. Don't go please."

"Of course Sam, I'll just grab you some water and I'll be right back okay?" I jumped to my feet and hurried into the kitchen. After filling a tall glass with cold water I dampened a cold compress to try and bring down his temperature.

"Here, have some water Sam" I said gently lifting his head and holding the straw up to his lips. I placed the cold compress onto his forehead and settled myself on the end of the couch, holding his head in my lap. I softly stroked his feverish face, twirling his long black hair in my fingers as his breathing gradually became deeper until he was fast asleep. We stayed this way for what must have been hours and I was getting uncomfortably warm when I heard his Mother returning from work.

"Sam? Honey?" She called out.

"We're in here Mrs Uley" I called out. "Sam's sick" I explained "He didn't show up for school so I came to check on him. He's been out for a few hours now."

"Aww Sam. Poor thing. The sleep will probably do him good. Did you want to stay for dinner Leah? I could whip us up something if you're hungry?" She asked.

"No it's okay, my parents are probably wondering where I am." I replied carefully extracting myself from under Sam. "Is it okay if I drop by on my way to school tomorrow, just to see how he's doing?

"Yes, of course Darl. I'm working an early shift but you know where the spare key is so just let yourself in. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug and he'll be fine in the morning." She answered.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie." I said as I leaned over and gently kissed his forehead._ 'Damn, he's cute when he's sleeping' _I thought smiling to myself.

I let myself out the front door and began slowly walking towards home, knowing my family was probably waiting for me, but hating the fact that I had to leave Sam. _'How sad is that.'_ I laughed to myself. _'Oh man, I'm totally in love with this boy.'_

* * *

_'Love alone is capable of uniting living beings in such a way as to complete and fulfill them, for it alone takes them and joins them by what is deepest in themselves.'  
_- **Pierre Teilhard de Chardin **-

* * *

_Review please? _

_Love you all!_

_Oh & special shout out to NervousLaugh! Congrats on finishing your story 'A World of One'!! If you guys haven't read it, I say DO IT! She's under my favourite authors if you'd like to check it out._

_And that is all._

_x_


	3. Hope Endures

**A/N: I know that this is a pretty short chapter but I just wanted to get it all out of my head and out there for you to see. So please read and review and tell me what you think!  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Leah. I do not own Sam. Kudo's to Stephanie Myer for everything Twilight._

* * *

_I let myself out the front door and began slowly walking towards home, knowing my family was probably waiting for __me, but hating the fact that I had to leave Sam. 'How sad is that.' I laughed to myself. 'Oh man, I'm totally in __love with this boy.'_

**Hope Endures**

I went back the next morning to check on Sam but to my disappointment he hadn't improved at all. I offered to skip school and look after him but he insisted that he just needed to sleep it off and he didn't want me missing any classes. After nearly two weeks of the same routine I decided enough was enough and I was putting my foot down.

"No Sam. This is ridiculous! 'Sleeping it off' obviously isn't working, you're not getting any better! We need to get you to the hospital now. What if there's something seriously wrong?"

The crestfallen look on his face nearly killed me. Broken and scared, his eyes were warped with pain as he whispered, "I know LeeLee. I can feel it. I feel like it's finished, like my life is done or something. I mean what if I'm... What if something really is wrong, what if I'm dyi-"

"NO! No Sam! Just don't. Don't ever talk like that! You're okay, you'll be okay. We can fix this." I broke down, falling into his open arms. "It'll be okay right? Tell me it'll be okay. Please."

"Shh, Sweetie" he whispered, his warm breath soothingly tickling my face as he pulled me tight. "We can get through anything. We'll be okay.... I love you, you know that right?"

Unable to talk I nodded my head._ 'I have so much to tell you, so much you need to know... But I'm scared, I'm terrified of what you'll say, of what you'll do... You wouldn't understand how much I love you Sam... You're my life... My world... My everything...'_

____________

_'Darkness. Blackness everywhere. It never ends and there's no way out. Stumbling around lost and confused. Where am I? Who am I? It's so hot, where's the fire? Won't someone put out the fire? I can hear something now, a noise, footsteps maybe? I can see them coming, their faces hidden. I'm blind to their identities but I can feel that I know these beings, that this isn't our first encounter. Slowly, methodically their footsteps pound hard against the ground, footsteps echoing in my head. They form a tight circle around me. It's unbearably hot now, I can feel their heat piercing my skin. Their anger burns towards me in an angry wave, hatred so thick I can almost taste it. I can hear my heart thumping hard against my ribcage. No. No this is all wrong, I shouldn't be here. It's not supposed to be like this. What did I do wrong? Why me? It's not my fault. A huge, hulking figure steps forward with an air of arrogance and an authoritative swagger. As he takes another step towards me a harsh growl erupts from deep within the darkness growing louder by the second. I find myself cowering before him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...'_

BRRIIIINNNNNG!

"Ow!" I shrieked as I landed with a hard bang on the floor beside my bed. 'Uggh what the hell?' I shook my head hard, trying to make sense of everything. I shakily sat up, my legs tangled in a mess of blankets. My body was drenched in sweat, my muscles were aching and my eyes were bleary from a long night of constant tossing and turning. I could hear my Dads hushed murmurs through the wall. I focused my eyes on the glowing digits belonging to my alarm clock; 4.47am "Who could possibly be calling at this time." I groaned. _'Probably that fish crazy Charlie Swann wanting Dad to go down to the creek or something.'_

I gingerly pulled myself to my feet and was met with an instant wave of nausea. _'Crap'_ I stumbled out my door and down the hall to the bathroom, barely making it before throwing up, what must have been, every last morsel of food left in my body. _'Ughh I awful. How many days has it been now? 5? 7? Oh my God! 11 days?! I can't believe I haven't done this yet!' _I dropped to my knees in front of the bathroom cupboard, my hands reaching far into the back corner where I'd stashed the white box. I took a long shaky breath, _'okay, its now or never._' 2 minutes later I sat cross-legged on the floor, pregnancy test in hand, nervously waiting for the result. _'Come on, come on, come on! Hurry up!'_

"Leah? Honey it's me." Dad called through the door.

_'Oh crap!'_I instinctively hid the test behind my back. "Uhh yeah Dad, what's going on?" I stammered.

"That was Sam's Mother on the phone. They've taken Sam to the hospital, he's pretty out of it but she said he keeps asking for you. Do you want me to take you over there now?" He asked.

_'Oh Sam!'_I choked back tears, "Yeah. Yes please Dad, that'd be great. I'll just be a sec okay?"

I quickly jumped to my feet, sending the test stick clattering to the floor. I froze at the harsh sound and then slowly bent down to pick it up. Squeezing my eyes shut I turned the test over in my hands. '_Open your eyes Leah, no matter what happens everything will be okay. You love Sam. He loves you. It'll be okay.' _Forcing my eyes open I gasped at the tiny pink line. "Positive" I whispered._ 'I'm having a... I'm having a baby.'_ Wow. _'We're having a baby.'_I looked up, peering into my reflection, barely recognising the face of the girl staring back at me. It was almost as if she was wearing a mask, almost as if that girl wasn't me. Her face was strewn with a multitude of emotions; shock, fear, relief... And something else, something pure, something meaningful. Her eyes revealed the one thing the mask couldn't hide, her eyes were filled with hope.

* * *

_When life's trials threaten to rise, to overcome, to defeat; there is only one thing that can save us, only one thing that can salvage the broken pieces and make us whole again. __And that one thing is hope._  
**- Me :) -**

* * *

_Wow! 2 Updates in 2 days!?!?!?_

_Are you impressed? Feel special? _

_Please review both new chapters! I really want your feedback and it means so much to my lil heart._

_x_


	4. Disappearing Act

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all you lovely people who took the time to review, it meant so much to me ;) So I'm asking that every person who reads this chapter to please take an extra 2 seconds to review and let me know what you think. I hope I'm doing Leah justice. Enjoy :)  
**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I probably would have killed Bella off in the first book for being ridiculously annoying. Buuut, apparently Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer and not me, therefore Bella is allowed to live on. Lucky for her._

_

* * *

_

_'We're having a baby.'I looked up, peering into my reflection, barely recognising the face of the girl staring back at me. It was almost as if she was wearing a mask, almost as if that girl wasn't me. Her face was strewn with a multitude of emotions; shock, fear, relief... And something else, something pure, something meaningful. Her eyes revealed the one thing the mask couldn't hide, her eyes were filled with hope._

**Disappearing Act**

"Hey! Slow down Leah! Thirds? Save some for the rest of us!" Seth cried, staring at me in disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry." Truth was, I was hungry a lot lately. It seemed that no matter how much I ate I always wanted more. I was starting to remind myself of Sam and his huge appetite. Ever since he'd gotten sick his appetite had almost doubled, which seemed a little weird to me? I smiled to myself, genlty placing my hand on my flat stomach, _'you're just a little hungry one aren't you Baby'_

"You eat enough for two!" Seth said jokingly, leaning over the table to refill his plate.

I froze at the comment, resisting the urge to scream. _'Oh God! How does he know? He can't know... Nobody knows. Not even Sam' _I forced out a strained laugh, "funny Seth, real funny."

"Are you going over to the hospital again this morning Leah?" My Mum interrupted.

My mouth was full so I nodded my head in response. Poor Sam, he'd been in hospital for nearly a week now. I'd been visiting him everyday, before and after school. I also went in my study hall, and whenever I could sneak out. Sam was verbally against me wagging classes but every time I walk into his room his eyes light up. No matter what he says we both know that he wants me there, and so there I will go.

"How's he doing Honey?" She asked.

"He says he feels a bit better but the doctors are at a loss of what to do with him. He's still running a ridiculously high temperature and they can't seem to cool him down at all. They don't really know what's wrong with him." I said sadly, trying hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Come here Sweetie," I pushed back my chair and hurried into my Mothers open arms. "It'll be okay Leah, he'll be okay. Sam's a strong guy, he'll be back before you know it." Mum said as she softy stroked my long dark hair.

I swallowed hard as I opened my eyes to my brothers worried expression. "Leah, it's okay. Don't cry please?" He said, getting up to join our hug.

"Thanks you guys." I whispered, drawing from their strength. "I'm okay." _'But I'm not. I'm not okay.'_

"Do you want me to go with you to the hospital sis?" Seth asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice. Thanks Seth" I answered, touched by his kindness. Seth was a good kid, with a great heart. He 'd always been like that and I was so thankful he was my brother. He was always there for me, no matter what.

20 minutes later and for the millionth time that week I walked slowly up the stairs, entering the hospital. The usual sense of dread hit me as I passed through the big glass doors. The place reeked of death, of sickness, of despair. It was awful. I hated the fact Sam was here, he didn't belong in a place like this.

We rounded the corner heading towards his room. _'219, 220, 221... 222 here we are' _I slowly opened the door and we stepped inside. The room was eerily empty, the bed sheets were hanging off the side of the bed and a glass of water had been spilled on the floor. The pages of a lone magazine flitted around dancing in the breeze coming from the open window. I frowned _'where is he?'_

"Where's Sam?" Seth asked, echoing my thoughts.

"I don't know?!? Is he in the bathroom? Can you go check for me?" I asked.

Seth nodded and raced off into the direction of the bathroom.

Opening the door with a bang Seth returned looking confused, "no he's not in the bathroom. Where else could he be?"

"Just wait here, I'll go and ask the Nurse." I quickly walked out of the room.

_'He's fine Leah, stop worrying. No. Maybe they've just taken him for more tests. Or maybe somethings gone wrong? Or maybe... Maybe something bad happened. Maybe he's - '_

"Can I help you Honey?" A mature aged nurse asked politely.

Startled I glanced down at her. _'Where was I? Oh the nurse's station.'_I don't know how long I had been standing there lost in my thoughts. "Oh yes. can you please tell me where Sam Uley is? He's not in his room?"

"Sure, just give me a second to look it up." She smiled. "Sam's the big guy right? Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah. I'm Leah, Sam's girlfriend. Are you one of his nurses?" I inquired. _'You better not be that awful one with the temper that Sam told me about.'_

"I check on him sometimes, he's such a nice young man. Always happy, with a joke or two ready to make us laugh!" She said.

"Haha, that sounds like my Sam" I laughed.

"Hmm such a shame that he's sick," she murmured. "Okay here we go, I've found his file... Hmm? He's not scheduled for any tests. Just let me give all the different departments a ring."

_'Where could he possibly be? I'm sure its fine, must be a paperwork stuff up. I swear if he's just gone for a walk I'm gonna - '_

"Leah, Sam hasn't been scheduled for any tests or anything and none of the other departments have admitted him. He's really not supposed to be up and walking and he knows that so I really don't know where he is?" She said, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

_'What?! What is she saying? Where is my Sam?_' "What do you mean? You have to know where he is! He would have had to walk right past you!" I cried.

"Leah! What's wrong?" Seth exclaimed, hearing my cries and running to my side.

I blinked in confusion, "he's gone. They've, they've lost him. He's not here Seth. I don't know, I just don't know..."

"What do you mean he's gone?" He cried. "He's gone where?"

"We don't know Love, he's probably just gone for a walk around the hospital or something. There's no reason to fret Leah, he'll turn up." The nurse said placing a reassuring hand on my arm before turning and hurrying down the hall. I could tell she was worried and I knew that she was lying to me. Her face smiled but I could see the fear behind her wide eyes. The nurses station was practically right across from his door, there's no way a big guy like Sam could have walked right past her without her noticing and we both knew it.

"Are you okay Leah? You really don't look good." Seth asked, concern marring his features.

He was right, I didn't feel good at all. My stomach was in knots and my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. _'Sam's gone.' _I felt the blood drain from my face as the room began to sway awkwardly._ He's gone.  
_

_I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek as he grabbed me from behind. "Aha! I got you! Look Pauly, I caught Mum!" I laughed as a small boy toddled up to my side, his hands clutching my skirt to keep from falling over. His grin was infectious as his chubby little arms stretched out towards me, begging to be picked up. I leant down and scooped him into my arms, nuzzling his warm cheek. A sudden rush of emotions flooded my body, my heart and my soul. After being with Sam for so long I didn't think I could ever find room in my heart for another person, but now I know I was wrong. The love that I felt for this child in my arms was indescrible. "Come one Baby, lets go home" Sam whispered, taking my hand in his. My spirit soared higher with each step I took, my heart sang louder than I ever dreamed possible. This was perfect. Everything was perfect._

"Leah? Leah wake up!?!" I could hear Seth's distressed voice in the darkness. _'Why is he so worried? Stop yelling at me Seth. I don't want to wake up, I want to stay here. I feel safe...'_

A sharp, foul smell brought me back to my senses. I opened my eyes to a bright light and the outline of someone staring into my eyes. "Leah, I want you to look at me. Can you talk?" The stranger asked.

_'Of course I can talk. Who are you and why are you touching me?' _"Uhh." I mumbled, confused why nothing was coming out.

"You're okay Leah, you just had a bit of a fainting spell. You just rest for a bit and I'll come back and check on you soon." The stranger said as he left the room.

"Leah? Are you okay sis?" Seth asked, pulling a chair up close and taking my hand in his.

"Hmm, uh yeah. Yeah I think so." I murmured. "What happened?"

"You freaked out when the Nurse couldn't find Sam and then you fainted. Lucky for you, you've got a super brother with lighting fast reflexes or they'd probably be mopping you off the floor right now!" He teased, squeezing my hand.

"Ha funny. Where's Sam? Seth, did they find Sam?" I asked, my eyes searching his face. _'Please say yes, please...'_

Seth may be a lot of things, but being good at hiding his feelings wasn't one of them. His smile immediately vanished extinguishing every last trace of hope that I had left. "No... You've been out for about an hour now and they've searched the hospital from top to bottom. He's not here Leah."

My heart began to ache in my chest and breathing became increasingly harder. "An hour?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was really unusual. He said it was almost as if you didn't want to wake up. Weird huh?" Seth remarked.

I turned my head towards the open door just in time to see the Nurse from the nurses station walk past with a sympathetic glance in my direction. She was the one who told me it would be okay, she was the one who said he was probably just taking a quick walk. But she was wrong. There was good reason to fret because Sam wasn't taking a walk around the hospital, he wasn't outside getting some fresh air. He wasn't doing any of those things because Sam was truly was gone. He'd disappeared. And no one knew why. Except me...

* * *

_To be left alone to stand and stare, out of the shadows of despair._

_To be left to feel so tired and stranded, the doubt of a liar branded._

_With no-one there to understand, who's with me to hold my hand?_

_Left to cry myself to sleep, I alone will secrets keep._

_For I must learn how to cope, from this dark place with little hope._

_- Amanda Eccles -_

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW and let me know :)**

**The poem on the end is a snippet out a poem called 'Alone' written by Amanda Eccles. I was searching for ages trying to find something I liked and somehow stumbled across this one. All credit goes to Amanda. I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing her poem :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

**x**


End file.
